


Clothes

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, Grace is suspicious, M/M, Obvious steve mcgarrett, Sharing Clothes, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit, Steve mcgarret is not subtle, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Clothes

The first time Danny had worn Steve's clothes it had been an accident.

Danny put up with a lot working with Steve. He followed him into battle with minimal questions asked. He'd been shot, stabbed, poisoned, the works. Now, Steve had convinced Danny to hijack a remote-controlled semi that was carrying fifteen tons of a nuclear chemical. 

"This is a terrible idea," Danny huffed as he undid his seat belt, which he had been clinging to for dear life only moments before. 

Steve had driven the Camaro up along the side of the truck, allowing Danny to jump into the front of the semi and over-ride the controls.

"Then you drive the Camaro and I'll hijack the truck," Steve offered hastily.

"How do you expect that to work, huh? You're going fourty-five down a canal strip. We can't exactly pull over  
See this wouldn'thave happened if you let me drive. You could be the one doing this, but no, it's me. Remember this next time you climb in the driver's side," Danny snapped. He hated doing this. This is not what he had signed up for when he started with five-0, in fact he hadn't signed up at all. Steve had forced him to be his partner.

"Danny, listen to me, if that truck goes in the water, we're all screwed," Steve spoke in an urgent tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Danny hated terrorists. He hated them with a passion. And this was why. Cause now he was hanging out of the passenger's side of his Camaro, trying to hijack a semi-truck. 

"Be careful," Steve shouted as Danny reached for the truck.

He grabbed the side bar and pulled himself the three feet over. He then quickly climbed into the driver's side door and put on the brakes hard.

"Steve, Steve, nothing's happening," Danny's worried tone spoke into his ear piece. "Jerry, talk to me."

"It should work, he must have cut the breaks," Jerry responded hurriedly.

"Oh, god," Danny ran a hand through his blonde strands.

"Danny, I need you to disconnect the trailer from the cab," Steve's voice sounded in Danny's ear.

"There's no time," Danny said as the water grew nearer.

"Danny, there's time, but you have to do it now," Steve said urgently.

Danny knew there wasn't going to be enough time. He had to act and fast. 

"I'm making a hard right, Steve," Danny said before jerking the wheel to the right. The truck turned awkwardly, crashing into the shipping containers lining the strip. The cab slowed but the awkward turn caused the trailer to flip. The weight of the trailer pulled the cab over with it.

Steve slammed on the Camaro's breaks, coming to a hard stop. 

"Danny," Steve yelled as he jumped from the car and rushed towards the wreckage.

"Steve, I'm alright," Danny's voice came through the ear piece, sending a wave of relief through Steve and the rest of the team.

As Steve reached the truck, he saw Danny pulling himself off the ground. He was a little banged up but nothing too serious. He was, however, drenched in the toxic liquid that was now spilled out along the canal.

"Lou, call the Hazmat team, we've got a spill. Danny you need to get out of there. This stuff is toxic," Steve ordered, his tone mildly worried.

"You think? A nuclear chemical is toxic? I had no idea," Danny quipped sarcastically as he pulled himself away, "It doesn't matter, my clothes are soaked."

"Take them off," Steve demanded pulling Danny's shirt up.

"What are you doing? Steve, I don't have anything else to wear," Danny huffed, though he allowed Steve to pull his shirt over his head.

"We're on the canal strip, there's a hose nearby, come on," Steve pulled Danny after him leaving the discarded shirt on the ground.

"You owe me a new shirt," Danny huffed following Steve.

"Here," Steve handed Danny the end of a hose that was attached to a nearby fishing warehouse, "I've got clothes in the car. Strip."

"You've got clothes in the car? Why do you carry a spare set of clothes in my car?" Danny called after Steve as he undid his slacks.

When Steve got back Danny was damp and standing in only his boxers.

"Here. The pants may be a little long but..." Steve trailed off as he handed over the clothes he kept in Danny's trunk for emergencies.

"Are you gonna tell me why you have a spare set of clothes in the trunk of my car?" Danny asked as he pulled on the pants.

"For emergencies, you're welcome," Steve responded with a smile. He had always liked when his dates wore his clothes and somehow in the many years he'd worked along side Danny, his partner had never worn anything of his. It did little to stave off the major crush he was harboring on Danny.

"Really cargo pants? I hate you," Danny huffed as he rolled up the ends of the legs. Steve was a good head taller than Danny, so it was no surprise that the pants were long. 

Steve bit at his lip as he watched Danny bend over. Danny always had a nice ass but seated in the tight quarters of Steve's cargo pants, it was perfection. 

"And of course, a Navy t shirt. Why am I not surprised? Do you ever wear anything else?" Danny complained as he pulled on the shirt. His barrel chest filled it out, causing the dark blue material to pull tightly around Danny's well-defined muscles.

Steve couldn't help but smile at Danny in his clothes. It was something Steve could get used to.

"What?" Danny frowned at his partner.

"You look good, babe," Steve grinned even wider.

"No, I look like you. This is my worst nightmare come to life. You see what you've done to me. You got me wrecking eighteen wheelers and wearing cargo pants," Danny gestured to the totaled truck and then to Steve's pants which clung tightly to his thighs.

"You did it though. You saved the island," Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders, gripping at the tight muscle. He was trying to be subtle, but he couldn't help himself. Danny in his clothes was too much.

-

The second time Danny ended up in Steve's clothes, it was because Steve had spilled coffee all over the front of Danny's light-colored button down.

After that, it became a thing. Steve would find some way to get Danny in one of his shirts. He 'accidentally' sprayed Danny with gasoline at a crime scene once. Danny had been extra pissed about that one.

"So, are you and uncle Steve sleeping together?" Grace asked casually over breakfast one morning. Charlie was in the other room thankfully.

"What did you just say?" Danny asked, looking away from his pancakes.

"I was folding laundry last night and there's a pile of uncle Steve's shirts. It's not uncommon for one of the couples' to wear the other ones clothes after they spend the night together," Grace shrugged, reaching for the orange juice.

"And how do you know that, Grace?" Danny demanded crossing his arms. She was sixteen so he wasn't surprised by her forward comment, but her knowledge of how relationships worked was unsettling.

"I've seen enough movies, Danno, calm down," Grace rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna have a chat with your mother about letting you watch those chick flics," Danny teased as he placed a pancake on Grace's plate.

"You're avoiding the question," She smiled up at him.

"What? No, I'm not sleeping with your uncle Steve," Danny scoffed.

"Then why do you have so many of his shirts?" Grace pressed.

"Cause your uncle Steve is a schmuck and keeps ruining my good shirts, that's why," Danny answered turning back to the stove.

"Do you think he's doing it on purpose?" Grace asked then, causing Danny to pause.

He'd never given it much thought. He just assumed Steve was being Steve. But come to think of it. He'd had to change into one of Steve's shirts four times already this month. Before the chemical spill, he had never had an incident where he needed to change clothes. The thought made Danny's stomach flip.

Danny walked into headquarters later that morning and the team all stopped what they were doing to stare.

"The boss already get to you?" Kono asked, eyeing Danny's shirt. It was one of Steve's that he'd previously lended Danny.

"No, I figured I'd beat him to the punch. Where is the Neanderthal anyway?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"His office," Lou gestured to the office in the far corner. 

Sure enough Steve was on the phone when Danny walked in.

"Yeah, sounds good," Steve hung up the phone and looked up. He faltered at the sight of Danny already in one of his shirts.

"You know you're not as subtle as you think," Danny smiled down at his partner.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked, his eyes raking over Danny's chest.

"I not once ever needed a change of clothes in the seven years I've been your partner. Then all of a sudden, I have an incident, and now it happens every other week. You have more clothes at my house than my kids do," Danny gestured to himself.

"What are you saying?" Steve frowned, he was trying to hide the obvious blush that had risen to his cheeks. So much for subtlety.

"The funny thing about Detective skills, is that...I have them. I am a detective. And you're not subtle," Danny shrugged.

Steve stood up then, "Alright, so you caught me. I'm just desperate to get you out of those dressy ass button downs. It's Hawaii man, act like it," Steve huffed. He hoped Danny wouldn't catch on to the obvious lie.

"Oh is that so? Too bad, I was gonna make you wear one of mine," Danny smirked.

"Me wear one of your shirts?" Steve rose a curious brow.

"Sure, I like it when someone wears my shirt while I make them breakfast in the morning," Danny gave an innocent shrug.

Steve's eyes darkened at Danny's insinuation.

"But if it's only because you hate my button downs well I guess I can go buy my own shirts, so you can have yours back," Danny turned to walk out but Steve grabbed his partners arm and pressed him back against the glass.

"I'd prefer if you just wore mine," Steve spoke in a low tone. He stood unnecessarily close to Danny.

"Yeah?"

Steve nodded. He reached his hand up and ran a thumb along Danny's jaw, "I like the way they fit."

"You mean way too tight," Danny laughed.

"Just right," Steve corrected before leaning in and catching Danny's laughter on his lips.

-

The first time Steve wore Danny's clothes was the next morning over breakfast, just like Danny had promised.

"I see the appeal. You look good in my clothes, babe," Danny winked, eyeing his button down that hung loosely around Steve.

Steve smiled up at the blonde with a fond look in his eyes, "Don't think this get you out of wearing mine."

Danny grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it."

 

(Request for CarterRogers02)


End file.
